


pumpkin

by brainiak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Please Forgive me, Unofficial Sequel, i havent been in the right state off mind recently so im really sorry, im sorry this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainiak/pseuds/brainiak
Summary: harley keener and peter parker go on a date <3
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Parkner Remix April 2020





	pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sbiderwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiderwoman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pumpkin cake pops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253652) by [sbiderwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiderwoman/pseuds/sbiderwoman). 



> hope you like it marissa!

harley keener got a date with the most adorable man on the planet.

and that date was today.

earlier that day, harley had called him to brush up on the details of the date. they set on later that day, since both of them were free, and they decided it would be nice to go to the coffee shop harley worked at. it felt strangely symbolic, like the place that they met was going to be the place they really started to connect.

but none of that was important. he needed to get ready, and he needed to get ready _now._

sifting through his ever-changing closet, he contemplated different outfits. plaid flannel with jeans? t-shirt and shorts? he had many options and each one held pros and cons. he finally put on a t-shirt and jeans, tying the flannel around his waist. he studied himself in the mirror, trying to hype himself up and give himself a boost of confidence. he shoved on some sneakers and doubt started to seep in.

what if he didn't like harley? what if it was just a set-up? what if peter and ned lied?

he shook his head angrily, pushing the thoughts deep down into his mind. no, he wasn't going to let those intrusive thoughts ruin his day. he wanted to make the date a good one. he stepped out of the door, a date ahead of him.

peter parker got a date with the most handsome guy on the planet. 

and that date was today.

earlier, harley had called him to confirm what the two were doing. they set on the afternoon that day since the two had nothing better to do, and they decided to go to the coffee shop harley worked at. it was nice, being able to have the date in a place they both knew and were in often (for peter, not as much lately). it would be comfortable as well, seeing as they both know the others on the staff.

  
but that was beside the point. the date was coming up, and he needed to get ready.  
  


he enlisted the help of aunt may figure out what he was going to wear because he had no idea what he was doing. may gave him tips, thankfully, and he was grateful for it. they sorted through outfits, denying most of them. he settled on a simple sweater with jeans. he showed aunt may, who scooped him up into a hug, giving words of encouragement.

he smiled, and he got a boost of confidence. she reminded him to be back before 10 pm, which was nice because it was only 2 pm. he gave her another hug, satisfied with himself, and somewhat confident for the road ahead. he stepped out of the door, a date ahead of him.

harley found himself running a bit late. internally, he cursed himself, thinking of a thousand things peter would say or do if he was too late. he rushed through the streets, swerving and side-stepping around and beside people. his heart raced as he spotted the coffee shop up ahead, right on the corner. he grinned and sped up a little. 

reaching the coffee shop, he peeked into the coffee shop, craning his neck to find the one he was looking for. he walked inside, the smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries hitting him like the force of a thousand trains. he blinked, before spotting his date, sitting in a two-person booth by the windows. 

"hey." he said awkwardly, sliding into the booth. his heart pounded, scared that peter would be upset that he was late. his hands fidgeted underneath the table, unbeknownst to peter.

"oh, hi! i already ordered, so if you want you can go ahead and order." peter said with a smile, one that made his heart light up with joy to see. he drank some kind of drink, harley couldn't exactly tell. he didn't sound upset, but harley still was a little worried. he nodded and slid back out of the booth, waiting in line to order. 

after forever, it seemed, but in reality, was only a few minutes, he stepped up to the register. william stared back at him, a lopsided grin on his face. harley smirked. "can i get one black coffee and two pumpkin cake pops please?"

"okay, and who is that for?" will asked, making harley snort. "harley, please."

will nodded, and gave him a quick word of encouragement before starting on his order. harley tapped his foot, a nervous tic he had gained. it made him seem impatient, but luckily will knew him well enough to know he wasn't. some pop song played over the coffee shop's speakers, setting an upbeat ambiance added to the quiet chatter. he glanced around, seeing writers typing away on laptops, people with tea reading books, couples being flirty, and mothers with rowdy children. it was chaotic, yes, but it was peaceful too. 

he was snapped out of his thoughts by will, who handed him his coffee and cake pops. he thanked him, and sat back down into the booth. peter looked up from his phone, turning it off and smiling at him, making the butterflies in harley's stomach flutter again.

"i- uh, i got you one." harley said awkwardly, handing him a cake pop. peter looked surprised, then laughed. harley's heart dropped, pulling his arm back reflexively. 

"oh, wait, no, i'm sorry, i just- i got you one too!" peter said through his laughter, a small bag coming up from the empty space besides him. 

harley was filled with relief, before laughing as well. soon they were both laughing, wiping tears from their eyes. harley savored that moment, peter's sweet laugh filling his ears. soon enough though, they had calmed down, just chuckling at the coincidence.

they swapped cake pops, which was probably useless, but it was still the thought that counted.

"so i'm not really great at this whole romance thing, so i'm gonna start out small; how was/is your day?" peter said, drinking out of his coffee cup. 

"oh, um, it was fine. it's better now that you're here though," harley said, grinning. peter blushed. "what about you?"

"it was good! nothing really went wrong, so that was nice." 

"nice. what kind of coffee are you drinking?" harley asked, head tilting.

"oh! it's not coffee, it's actually tea!" he said, smiling.

"tea? what kind?"

"chamomile, actually! it's really good for you, it helps relieve anxiety among other things. what about you?"

"oh, it's just a black coffee. nothing special in particular."

"really? i could never stand coffee." peter said, head tilted.

"huh. i don't like tea too much either."

their date went smoothly from there, and before they even realized it was 6pm, and they agreed to set up another date sometime. they had both fallen head over heels for each other without even realizing.

**Author's Note:**

> aa this isnt very good but i hope you enjoyed something out of this


End file.
